A special Toy
by Lerato
Summary: Saïx has received a special toy, but he wanted something else. Will be his wishes fullfilled by the one he care about the most?


**Edit**_**:**__ I've got a better and more accurated translation for this!! Thanks to xochibi on Deviantart!!_

3

- - -

Seated on his bed, in the silent castle, while everyone else seemingly at rest, Saïx gazed at the object at hand with an avid, almost dangerous curiosity. He knew what it was and for what it was for. He knew women used it, including Larxene in private moments while Luxord was away on missions, separating them from those countless nights where one would only hear their whispers and passionate moans. Of course, Saïx never _saw_ her use it, or anyone else for that matter, but he had a vague idea on how it was done. And he always had that curiosity of how it would work and feel for a man. After all, they too could…use it…in some way…

He continued to examine it. It was large, thick, smooth at the touch, but firm as well. The Diviner was…so…curious… He had always desired his superior Xemnas. It was no secret to him and, hell, the rest of the organizations knew as well. But Saïx couldn't dream of the superior even looking at him with some interest. But he adored Xemnas; he was his light, his devotion. His long silver hair, his cold smile, capable of freezing an entire world, but to Saïx, that same smile could make his insides melt. His eyes, the color of a sunset, a fire of rage, hate, lunacy and strength, but to Saïx they were so beautiful like the sun merging into the ocean at twilight.

How Saïx dreamed of having his superior close to him, to feel his warm breath upon him; his heat and the strength of his hands around his body. How often he dreamed of Xemnas taking him; to feel his embrace, his strong arms sustaining his body like how Xaldin does to Xigbar. He needed Xemnas, in every way and form. There was no other thing in the world that Saïx desired more.

Simply imagining was enough to excite Saïx. Slowly, he lied down on the bed and placed the object aside. Closing his eyes, he imagined Xemnas entering his room, with his eyes clouded with lust, planning something amazing for Saïx.

Hands trembling with desire, Saïx commenced to unzip his coat. It cascaded down, leaving his bare skin trembling from the sudden lack of cover. But his insides were burning; it set fire to that empty cavity in his chest where his heart should be.

"Xemnas…ah…Xemnas…" he murmured, gasping and moaning softly. He completely discarded his clothes, leaving nothing, and while shaking, he stroked his own skin. With one hand he slowly caressed one of his nipples while with the other he stroked his erection, which seemed ready to erupt at any moment.

Smoothly and slowly, he began to masturbate, thrusting into the palm of his hand, raising and lowering his hips, yearning to do it much harder, inside someone, feeling another person's body become part of his own.

But that would never happen… Saïx thought to himself, while gradually quickening his rhythm, letting a small whine escape. He bit his lips so no one would hear, and drowned his moans with silent gasps. He imagined Xemnas touching him, masturbating him while staring with those orange eyes that consumed him; rubbing his muscular and tall body against his, dominating him while he felt every one of his master's muscles contacting his own.

Oh God, how he needed Xemnas. How he yearned for him. Saïx had never needed anything so badly before. He had no memory of feeling such desire towards anyone in neither this nor his other life.

"Xemnas…Xemnas…God…" Saïx was delirious with desire. He imagined that Xemnas was there, with him, that it was his Superior's large and powerful hands touching him. He stopped and finally searched for that peculiar object with his hands. Without opening his eyes, he brought it close to him and began to lick it, not leaving one centimeter untouched. He slid it into his mouth as far as he could, fantasizing that it was Xemnas, and he was giving him oral sex like a madman, hoping that his superior would enjoy this contact with his tongue. Once it was nice and wet, Saïx rolled over onto his stomach, and raising his hips, he got onto his knees while the rest of his body stayed down and relaxed. This was almost an obscene position. He blushed slightly, almost embarrassed, but slowly he began to sway, rubbing against an imaginary presence.

"Xemnas, my lord…take me…" Saïx murmured into the sheets, panting with hot breath. In his head, he imagined Xemnas kissing him tenderly and caressing his rear. Maintaining his current position, Saïx searched for his entrance with one hand, and with the other, he held the dildo. Such a curious gift that Marluxia had to give him that night. Now in his mind, it was Xemnas's member, warm, very warm, waiting to enter inside him. Very carefully he began to position it inside his body, relaxing as much as he could to forget the pain. Slowly and slowly the path inside him opened, while he continued fantasizing it being Xemnas taking over his body.

So this was that sensation... With his free hand, he began to masturbate much faster while with the other, he moved the object deeper inside him, then out, thrusting at the rhythm that he desired. He couldn't stop a rough groan of pleasure from escaping his lips while he began to move like crazy.

"Yes… yes my lord... Mhhm...I'm yours... Do what you want to me..." Saïx murmured in shameless phrases everything he ever wanted to tell Xemnas. Suddenly a burst of pleasure ran through his spine and his left hand filled with his warm semen. Finally he let himself fall to his bed, filled with the smell of sex. Slowly, he took the object out of his body.

Now he was satisfied, no doubt about that, and the experience made him want more and more. The way he felt now, he wanted to feel with Xemnas more than ever. He let out one last sigh while he commenced to make his bed. He placed the object aside and replaced the soiled sheets with new ones. He smiled. This had been something very interesting, and maybe now many more hours of fantasy with his leader awaited him, in secret, along with the yearning and experimenting with that vague sensation that he always wanted to feel, in the comfort of his own room.

Once everything was neat and orderly, he stretched a little and walked towards his bathroom as quickly as his aching body allowed him to.

The water was delicious, warm and relaxing. Saïx allowed himself to bask in the pleasure of the warm liquid washing down on him, while he cleaned up as well, his body shaking at the memory of every new sensation he felt that night. He asked himself if Xemnas would be so generous as to make him feel what he had felt with that strange sex toy. He smiled again, pleased. He was pleased with himself and with the world, even if it was all just a fantasy.

Xemnas leisurely walked out of a portal, taking his time making his way around his residence. The castle was silent and he liked to arrive from his missions when no one would notice so that there was no insolent person that would ask him for some excuse for his actions. Naturally, he would never give a response, but he did like to inform the one man he trusted, his second in command: Saïx. He turned to go to Saïx's bedroom to tell him about his mission and findings about the keybearer.

When he neared the door, Saïx strong scent seemed to caress his senses. Since the first time Xemnas met him, the day that Saïx joined the Organization, he had learned to enjoy his company and of course, that smell was impossible to miss. But now that essence seemed to be all over the place. What had happened to Number Seven...?

He entered the bedroom. It was neat and orderly; much like Saïx was accustomed to having it, even though there wasn't much in the first place. But this scent remained, flooding his senses. He scanned the room with his eyes, looking for Saïx, and instead heard the sound of water from the shower. Now intrigued about why Saïx would be taking a shower at these late hours, he decided to wait on the bed, which was when his eyes caught a mysterious object. He took it in his hands and his eyes widened at the realization of what it was and what had just occurred in this room.

Saïx finally exited the shower. Refreshed and in a good mood, almost humming and getting ready to go to sleep, he suddenly caught a silhouette of someone sitting on his bed. He examined the scent and movements and he stayed frozen in the doorway.

"Xemnas…"

The man spoken to immediately turned towards his subordinate, slowly resting his gaze on his face. Saïx turned pale when he saw what his superior held in his hand.

"Good evening, Number Seven…" murmured Xemnas with a smile on his face. Saïx felt like all his blood was leaving his body at the sight of that smile dancing on his superior's lips.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" said Saïx , holding onto the towel that barely covered him, as he walked towards Xemnas, trying to think of a way to distract him so that he could retrieve the toy.

"I came to see you and to talk about some things; I've just returned from a mission…" said Xemnas, crossing his legs and sitting himself comfortably on the bed as he placed the dildo on his lap. "I decided to wait for you…which led me to discovering something very interesting." Hell, that smile was still there.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Saïx tried to recover his posture, but his anxiety over this situation was all too evident. Xemnas laughed in response while he took the dildo in his hands again and showed it to him.

"Saïx, Saïx, Saïx...can you tell me the meaning of this?"

The Diviner remained silent while he watched Xemnas wave the object in front of him, smiling and examining it again. Saïx finally stretched out his hand to try and take it, but Xemnas quickly held it away, laughing even more. Saïx could barely keep a hold on his towel as he kept trying to get Xemnas to let go of that toy, but Xemnas would continue to evade Saïx's attempts and laugh at the situation.

"Give it back, please." Saïx intended to sound threatening, but he received no response from Xemnas, and he could not pretend to be angry at him. In all honesty, Saïx would be dying of embarrassment.

"I would have never imagined that you had one of these in your room" said Xemnas in a criticizing manner, and as he watched the eyes of a blushing Saïx, he made scolding movements with the dildo in his hand. "Saïx, or is it that you were holding it for someone...?"

Saïx made one last attempt to take the toy away from Xemnas, but was forced to stop when his towel nearly slipped off, and even with his quick reflexes, he barely kept it on. This seemed like defeat.

"You're not going to answer me...?" smiled Xemnas as he watched Saïx clumsily adjust his towel.

"No."

"Too bad. Then I must confiscate it."

"Give it back, please."

"No." Xemnas playfully shook his head. Yes, he was playing with him, and Saïx finally gave up, exhaling in frustration.

"Superior, just tell me what you needed to say before, then leave so I can change."

"You can change while we talk; you don't have anything I've never seen before."

Saïx felt his ears twitch at this proposal, and his body reacted, imagining Xemnas seeing him in the nude. However, he wasn't going to allow Xemnas to take the one thing that allowed him to live out his fantasies without being bothered.

"Fine." Saïx crossed his arms. "I don't need to talk with you."

"Very well." Xemnas smiled. "Although, it seems that today you had some fun." And then he pouted. "And you didn't invite me."

Saïx's expression was of surprise, but before he could respond, Xemnas wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him close to his own body.

"S-Superior…"

Xemnas placed the dildo to the side as he kept a firm gaze on Saïx. He could feel Xemnas's warm breath on his navel. "Shhh…It's nothing, Number Seven. I thought at that least you'd have some trust in me...after all, you're the man closest to me."

Saïx swallowed and bit his lips at feeling this strong and large arm encircle his waist; he bit down hard to avoid a groan escaping.

"These…types of things…I…Superior…don't…"

"No need to explain…I'm here…I can help you…"

"H-help me…?"

Saïx had to stop a sound of pleasure from escaping his lips as he felt Xemnas's other hand caress his rear and play with the edge of the towel, the only thing that separated those gloved hands with his skin.

"Yes…I've heard rumors...that you like me..." and Xemnas laughed again, with his deep voice. "I'd like to know if that's true…"

The Diviner averted his gaze and did not respond.

"You won't say anything? Then I can assume you think of me when you use this?"

Saïx again gave him a look of surprise. "No! I just…"

"Liar." Xemnas now trailed his hand along Saïx's crotch, with a startling gentleness. "Your reaction tells me otherwise..."

The bluenette bit down harder on his lips. He closed his eyes and turned his head the other way.

"Well, I like you. It doesn't matter to me that you're a man; I still like you very much. For the longest time..."

Saïx's eyes widened and before he could say anything, his superior snatched away the towel. Xemnas, calmly seated before him, just stared at him without embarrassment.

"So needy...and I didn't notice; I should be comforting you..." Xemnas again looked at Saïx straight in the eyes. He raised a hand to his lips and took off his gloves with his teeth while the Diviner watched, entranced. Once his hands were free, Xemnas gently caressed Saïx's groin and took the already erect member into his hands. "Nature was very generous with you, Saïx..." he said, chuckling while Saïx closed his eyes and held onto Xemnas's shoulders. "But you don't need to use toys. Not when I'm much larger and thicker...and smoother..."

These words and those hands and the breath touching his stomach made Saïx even harder. The tension was almost unbearable.

"Yes, I like you, sir...I love you...I...I want you sir..."

"Mhhm?" murmured Xemnas as he gently trailed his hand along Saïx's member with his right hand. "You want what...?"

"I want you."

"You want _me_...or my body in yours?"

"Damn it, Xemnas. Stop playing with me..."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I want you in every way."

"Oh…?" Xemnas feigned an innocent, surprised expression and he stopped his hands. Saïx let out a small whine; he was already on the edge of orgasm. "What's this? How can you tell me that you love me, if we can't feel a thing...?"

Saïx, in response, looked at him back with a determined expression while he gently caressed Xemnas's shoulders with one hand, and the other stroked one large lock of silver hair.

"You are my light, sir. I don't feel anything- that is true. But I need you and I'm able to want things. And I want you. I want you for myself and because I couldn't need or want anyone else. You're my leader and I adore and live for you and I would die for you."

Xemnas was amazed at listening to the Diviner's confession coming from his own mouth. In his chest, something sparked and almost seemed to ache. In other circumstances, these words would have already driven him madly in love. No...if he could feel, he would have loved Saïx since long ago..."

The Enigmatic Man embraced Saïx, giving him kisses in that perfect and muscular abdomen, caring and warm kisses, while Saïx played with his hair.

"I want you to care for me," continued Saïx. "If we can't feel love, then treat me as something that you've always desired to have. I want nothing more in the world other than you, and my heart so I can love you."

Xemnas stopped the kisses and neared closer to Saïx, hugging his waist with his arms.

"Then, Saïx, love me. And I will allow myself to love you."

The Diviner gently caressed his hair.

"Do you forgive me for using the toy?"

"No..."

It was Saïx's turn to pout.

"Not when I'm the one who can truly satisfy you..." Xemnas explained. Saïx gave a mischievous smile, but the superior stood up slowly to look at him. He was much taller than Saïx, almost by a head. Xemnas smiled.

"I even like your height. Your body is strong and firm, you're the perfect height for me..." Before Saïx could respond with anything, Xemnas trapped his lips against his and they kissed, timidly at first, then Saïx parted his lips to happily allow entrance to his Superior. Their tongues played lustfully in each others' mouths, they parted to breath, then again gave each other moist kisses, looking into each other's eyes and then closing them, losing themselves in the pleasure.

The Diviner rubbed himself against his superior, feeling the cold contact of his skin, and wanting more. Xemnas didn't wait and promptly unzipped his cloak, exposing his toned chest, which Saïx kissed with devotion. A few kisses later Xemnas sat down on the bed while Saïx remained standing, then he continued to caress him. Saïx whined slightly but allowed Xemnas to do as he wished, when suddenly he let out a moan of pleasure the minute Xemnas placed his member inside his mouth, almost to the back of his throat.

"Ahrrh…" Saïx tilted his head to the side and moved his hands to around Xemnas' head to have some control of the pace. The Superior moaned in pleasure. He licked and sucked on every centimeter of Saïx as he caressed his testis.

"…S-Superior…"

"I want you to come in my mouth. I want to satisfy you…" said Xemnas between his moist kisses. He ran his tongue down Saïx and into every secret place inside him. He played with the head of Saïx's member, making circles with his tongue. Saïx felt as if his legs would fail him, but Xemnas held him in place with a firm hold of his rear as his tongue caressed Saïx's member, then he took it all in.

Saïx began to trust into Xemnas' mouth. This exceeded all of his fantasies; he couldn't be in more bliss. The Superior was so good at this…

Xemnas enjoyed himself in the essence of his subordinate's pre-cum and he didn't stop until Saïx jolted in pure pleasure and came in his mouth. Xemnas moaned and drank every last drop of semen, then he caressed his own member. His erection too was more than evident and it was starting to hurt.

"Ahhh..." Saïx stroked Xemnas's hair in affection while he licked his lips and leaned over closer to him. "I love you."

"And I to you."

Saïx laughed a deep laugh and made Xemnas lie down on his bed while he positioned himself above him.

"Can I help you with this little problem..." he said, caressing Xemnas's crotch covered by those black pants. "...Sir...?"

Xemnas laughed on his part and watched as Saïx discarded his clothes without a second thought, excited as he freed the member from those pants. Saïx began grinding against him, again and again, whining calmly, almost purring.

"Ahhh...Saïx..." moaned Xemnas at the contact with his subordinate.

"I love you just as much as you love me..."

Saïx looked at Xemnas's erection and that proved that the dildo really was just a simple toy. "Let me lick you..."

"Yes..."

Xemnas slowly raised and lowered his hips while Saïx trailed down with his tongue from his lips towards his member, which he took in gently and sucked on desperately. The Superior groaned and moaned shamelessly while it took Saïx some effort to get the large part in his mouth, but he was enjoying it like crazy and his own member began to harden again. Xemnas moved away slowly while Saïx licked his lips, giving a few last licks, and looked up at him almost like a puppy.

"No more, Saïx...I want to put it inside you now...let me take you..."

"Yes...yes my lord..."

Saïx spread open his legs and straddled Xemnas, rubbing his member against his own, while both let sounds of pleasure escape their lips due to this wonderful sensation.

"I need you...Xemnas...please..."

Xemnas made himself comfortable in the pillows and took Saïx by his soft and firm rear while he opened and fingered around his member. Saïx squirmed at the touch of these fingers and he arched his back.

"Saïx..."

Xemnas lifted Saïx gently and began to penetrate him while he leaned to kiss his chest. Saïx let an animal-like moan escape, feeling his superior open the way to inside him, thanking himself for preparing himself with the toy earlier. Otherwise, this would have been extraordinarily painful. But when he felt his body and Xemnas's joining and felt Xemnas's testis clash against his rear, he let out a new moan, now of pure joy.

"Ahhh...yes...yes..." The Diviner couldn't contain himself; this was all he had ever wanted. Xemnas's expression, on his part, was of immense ecstasy. Saïx was loose now and very warm, and this position helped greatly in opening that path. Xemnas held him by his waist, caressing his legs and rear. Saïx, meanwhile, began to masturbate and Xemnas decided to give him a hand.

"...Is this is what you wanted?" asked Xemnas, purring in a very sensual manner.

"Yes...yesss...Ah..." Saïx now masturbated more fervently while Xemans laughed and rocked his hips to make him tremble in delight.

"I've always wanted this too..." said the Superior and he slowly moved inside of Saïx, who felt an incredible shiver run down every fiber of his being. Xemnas touched places that he never knew could provide such pleasure. He raised his hips and began to follow his superior's movements, rising and falling, slowly at first, and then quickening their pace, stroking his chest and licking his lips.

Xemnas closed his eyes and then slightly opened them to give that ecstatic expression that he shared with Saïx He was rubbing his nipples and caressing his hair, making himself quite the delicious sight. This was his Saïx, only his, and only he could offer such sensual sights, Saïx could only do this for him and with him. He thought about all of this, happily hypnotized, while he quickened the rhythm and began thrusting into that spot inside Saïx that made him quiver.

"Yes...Saïx...nhhgh..." groaned Xemnas while Saïx humped him like crazy, almost slamming his body against his Superior's, lowering close against him and licking him with lust and care at the same time. In truth, they wanted each other very much, and tonight they were loving each other without any shame.

"Sir...ahhh...! Xemnas...!" Saïx panted into Xemnas's chest while he hugged him around his neck. Xemnas continued to enter deeper inside him.

"Yes...Saïx...cum again...show me how much you love me..."

The Diviner continued to move like a lunatic, over Xemnas's hand, barely holding on while he kissed him frantically.

"And you, fill me in your essence," Saïx said with a shaking voice, "...I want to feel your heat..." He arched his back while still caressing his master's tongue with his own. "Ahhh... Ahhh...!!

Xemnas gave a few last hard thrusts while he felt Saïx's warm and white substance fill over his stomach, acting as a lubricant between their bodies.

"Mhhhm...Saïx...Ahhhmhh..." Xemnas shook wildly as he released inside the Diviner and both men kissed each other with passion, kissing as if it were their last night together.

A few kisses later, Saïx finally let his body relax and rested his head wearily against Xemnas's chest. As he placed some more soft kisses, he looked up at Xemnas's eyes.

"You've granted my most secret desires, Superior."

"And you have mine...without even imagining it..." laughed Xemnas while he stroked the hair before him and kissed his lover's cheeks. "But whenever we're alone, do not talk to me using formalities. I'm Xemnas...only for you."

"Xemnas. My Xemnas..." Saïx kissed and licked the tip of his lover's nose to trail down to his lips again and kiss him with adoration.

Xemnas's hands trailed up Saïx's body up and down over his back, caressing it with admiration, until they finally united in a warm embrace while he continued to kiss his love.

"I will never tire of kissing you." said the silver-head man.

Saïx sighed of satisfaction.

"That means...you'll continue...to kiss me forever...and that we'll do this again...?"

"I don't see why not. After this, I won't be able to sleep without you by my side."

"Even if it's only sleep...?" asked Saïx, laughing.

Xemnas laughed as well.

"I doubt it, but I'll grant you the benefit of the doubt..."

Saïx slowly parted from Xemnas with a sexy moan, moving almost like a puppy reluctant to separate from his master. The superior also gave a small whine but smiled afterwards, pleased as he saw Saïx crawl back closer to lay down atop of him. Xemnas stretched his arm and covered them both with the sheets while he hugged Saïx and gave himself time to enjoy the weight of the Diviner above him, the beating of his heart returning to its normal speed and his warm breath against his chest.

"Xemnas?" purred Number Seven.

"Yes, my love."

Saïx laughed a little at that name.

"Can...can I keep Marluxia's present?"

The Enigmatic man let out a deep laugh.

"Maybe."

Yes, maybe. That object _would_ grant them many more interesting nights.

Both stared into each other's eyes, laughing, kissing one last time, hot and silent kisses, covering themselves in that embrace. Closing their eyes, they remained together and fell into their sweet dreams.


End file.
